Let it Snow
by kalinda001
Summary: Avon, Cally and Vila are stuck on an ice planet.


Avon, Cally and Vila were stuck on an ice planet. For some reason, the weather disturbance was causing interference with the ship's teleport and they wouldn't be able to get back for at least two days.

Cally had tried to convince her grumpy crewmates that the situation wasn't that bad. They had found a cave to shelter in and they had each other. Avon agreed with the first part, at least.

Even with their environmental suits on its highest setting, it only staved off the worst of the cold. Rubbing numbing fingers, Vila said, "Avon, it's cold."

Avon sat against the wall of the cave, his arms crossed protectively across his chest and looking sullen. Even his snarl sounded colder than normal, "Tell me something I _didn't_ know."

Vila looked at the open entrance to the cave. "It's snowing outside?"

"Is that meant to be funny?"

"No. I mean, it's really snowing." Vila got up and went outside. Something hit him on the side of the arm and then another. He looked down and brushed snow off his suit. "Hey, what's the…"

Cally chuckled and lobbed another round white object at him.

"Oh, it's a snowball fight!" Vila exclaimed as he scooped up a handful of snow and moulded it into proper snowball fighting form. All of a sudden, thoughts of being stuck in freezing temperatures were lost as they had fun together.

There was no expression on his face as Avon watched silently from the mouth of the cave. They should be trying to find ways to survive the freezing temperatures, not engage in pointless frivolities. The two of them did seem to be enjoying themselves, which was more than he could say for himself. He turned back to go into the cave when something hit him square in the back. Avon nearly growled as he turned around and said warningly, "Vila!"

"It wasn't me!" Vila said innocently. He held up empty hands to show him, which really didn't help. "It was Cally." He pointed at the grinning Auronar who had another snowball in her hands and was about to throw it in his direction.

Cally said, "Avon, come and join us."

Avon's manner was as cold as the snow they were standing on, "I'm not very keen on winter sports even at the best of times."

Vila said, "Oh, come on, Avon. What else is there to do?"

"Anything, _except_ this." There was a hint of cold anger in Avon's voice. His eyes were deep and unreadable.

Cally came up to him. She could tell that something was bothering Avon. "What's wrong?" Her voice contained a gentle concern.

"Nothing." The snow had turned to ice and was adding to the wall that Avon used to protect himself from others. Despite all of his efforts to block her, Cally still had a habit of being able to read him that made Avon uncomfortable.

"Then why won't you join us?"

"I see no point in engaging in an unproductive activity."

"But you play chess and other games on the ship."

"Those are different. They exercise the mind."

Cally looked at him curiously, "Avon, have you never done anything, just for fun?"

Avon stood as still as an ice statue and stared at her as if the concept she proposed was an alien one, or he couldn't understand the question.

Cally's eyes widened slightly, "Avon, were you never allowed to do anything, just for fun?"

The walls had become a prison that Avon could never break free from. An answer tore itself from a throat that had suddenly become too tight, "It doesn't matter."

Vila's mouth dropped in surprise and there was a look of sympathy that Avon refused to accept from anyone, least of all from his crewmates.

Cally put her hand on Avon's arm. "It does matter, Avon. Why don't you try it? You might like doing something for no reason other than to have fun."

Vila said encouragingly, "Come on, Avon. You might like it."

"I highly doubt that," said Avon.

Vila challenged, "Well how do you know if you don't even try it? Unless…you're _afraid_ that you might like it."

Avon scoffed, "Your anaemic attempts at reverse psychology will not work on me."

Vila grinned. "Well it was worth a try."

Cally said perceptively, "I think Vila's right. You are afraid and it's not just about having fun, is it?"

Avon's jaw tightened and his eyes flashed with something Cally didn't quite understand. Avon said, "Very well. As you are all so keen to have me try this, I will. But do not expect me to enjoy it."

Cally said, "That's all we ask." She handed him the snowball that she had in her hands. Avon turned and threw it at Vila, hitting him in the head.

"Hey! Ouch!" shouted Vila as he brushed the snow off.

There seemed to be a sliver of a smile on Avon's lips but it was hard to tell in the glare of the snow.

The snowball fight re-started in earnest. After awhile, it was clear that Avon was very good at throwing things, at Vila. For some reason, none of his managed to hit Cally. Vila thought this highly biased snowball-fighting.

That night, as they all lay down to rest, Avon stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Vila's gentle snores were the only sounds besides the intermittent dripping of water and the howling of the wind outside. Avon was tired but more relaxed than he had felt in along time. A state of slumber was closing drooping eyes. It was a pleasant change from the restless and sleepless nights that normally plagued him.

Despite his efforts to the contrary, he did have fun today. He would never admit it to the other two and for some reason, neither of them had asked him afterwards.

He did have fun. With them. It wasn't a matter of need or functionality. It had not been a life or death situation. It had nothing to do with achieving anything.

"But you did achieve something today, Avon." Avon turned his head and saw that Cally had propped her head on her hands and was watching him.

Avon's guard was instantly up higher and he sat up. He said suspiciously, "I thought that you couldn't read human minds?"

Cally sat up as well. "I can't. But I don't need to with you." Her eyes searched his, as if she was looking for something. From the first time she had seen him on Saurian Major, Cally had felt an instant connection to this ice cold stranger whose thick walls could never hide the truth from her.

Avon did not pursue what she was implying. He said instead, "You should get some rest."

Cally lay down again. Avon watched her settle and then lay down himself.

Their thoughts were hidden from each other in the silence of the cave.

Cally and Vila had decided not to ask Avon the obvious question. They did not want to give him the opportunity to deny something they both knew. Avon had fun today. He had enjoyed being with them and he had no rational excuse for it. For a few brief moments the tension had lessened in his eyes and the coldness was no longer as cold. But only for a few moments. It was a start.


End file.
